


we were...uh...wrestling

by hanorganaas



Series: Tumblr Prompt Responses [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Antoine Triplett is the god of Sex according to Lance, Drabble, Ficlet, Humor, I Blame Tumblr, Light Smut, M/M, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Tumblr Prompt, Why Did I Write This?, smut and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lance Hunter thinks Antoine Triplett is the god of sex and they break the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we were...uh...wrestling

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Selenethedaydreamingwriter requested Huntingtrip Sexytimes. So Huntingtrip sexytimes I gave her.

The look on Coulson’s was stern as he looked at the file then the two agents. Lance was trying so hard not to make his face blush, while Trip tried he best not to curl his lips to his large and bright smile. 

"So you broke the bed," Coulson said, "and what exactly were you two doing?"

Trip and Lance looked at each other for the moment before turning as their thoughts turned back to the events that transpired just a hour before.

* * *

Antoine Triplett is like the fucking god of sex. Lance thought as he pulled on the bed frame his hands gripped tightly 

Trip approached everything like a mission, with lots of enthusiasm, and lots of energy. His body moved in fast and rough movements as hands moved against his body leaving no part untouched and explored. 

"Telll me if I need to slow down," Trip said between thrusts. His voice rough as he tried to regulate his breathing.

"No keep going," Lance said harshly, "You are bloody amazing."

Both men were lost in a sea of ecstasy they didn’t notice the bed shaking violently beneath them. The more movement the more violent the shaking became. It was its desperate fight to keep standing beneath their weight. By the time they were on the edge the bed was on its last legs. 

And then it happened. Trip hit the perfect spot. Lance cried out pulling hard at the bed frame. There was a loud crash and the mattress fell to the floor with a sickening crack. Both men stopped dead in their tracks looking at each other dumbfounded.

"What hell just happened?" Trip said lifting his head looking around the room, realizing the mattress was on the floor. 

"I think we broke the bed," Lance responded, "I guess the bed couldn’t keep up with us."

Both men were silent as they looked at each other for a moment. And then Trip rolled off Lance laughing hysterically. The Mercenary joined in less enthusiasm only a few small laughs as he tried to regain his breath. Trip sighed and wrapped his arm around Lance’s shoulders.

"Well that was amazing nevertheless," Trip said his bouts of laughter dying down.

"True…but one question," Lance said, Trip turned his head raising an eyebrow, "What are we going to tell Coulson…"

* * *

"Wrestling Sir," Trip said.

Coulson narrowed his eyes. 

"Wrestling," He said he obviously didn’t buy it. But he didn’t press further, only shut the file, "Beds on you….and next time boys…" He paused and rose from his seat. "Use the gym mats."

There was a miscevious look in Coulson’s eyes as he stood up and walked out of the room.

"Now that is one image I don’t want in my head," Lance said horrified putting Coulson’s words together.

Trip only smiled and kissed Lance at the corner of his mouth. 

"How about round two to get it out of your head." He said.

Lance smiled:

"Sounds like a plan."

**Author's Note:**

> Never hesitate to send me prompts at
> 
> Melindasqiaolian.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
